The Dark Days
by MHM616
Summary: When the world, now Pangea Ultima, is ruled by one Evil Empress who will rise from the ashes to save the world?    I am still accepting characters. I still need 10 rebels and 4 people who work for the Empire  Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

Molly's Log:

Pangea the hypothesized supercontinent that existed during Paleozoic and Mesozoic eras over 250 million years ago, before the component continents were separated into six land masses called the seven continents. The seven continents then continued to move away from each other until the opposite sides met creating Pangea II also known as Pangea Ultima. In this world every country has come together under one government. The countries agreed on a diplomatic government. Surprisingly the country worked together and flourished.

Then something changed.

Wesley's Log:

Growing up on the west coast of what used to be California we were the last to get the news. At about noon an alarm sounded on the television. A young woman appeared on a stage. She had long, dark, brown hair that reached the middle of her back, with half of it in a high pony with a mini silver comb tiara, which matched her silver crown necklace. Her eyes were a piercing blue that sent a chill through me that felt as if it enveloped my soul. She wore a tight semiformal pale green ruffled dress with high heel black sandals, so it was hard to judge her height. When she spoke I couldn't resist the urge to stop what I was doing and pay attention. Something about the way she spoke made everyone stop and listen.

"My name is Maxas Penelope Jones and I am the new Empress of the World."

The second she said that we got the power to stop listening… Or at least I did in my home. The rest of my family was still glued to the screen, including my baby brother who wasn't even one. Looking back I probably should have listened to what Empress Maxas said, but there is no point dwelling in the past.

A day or so after is when everything got worse.

Empress Maxas came back on the television at about seven at night. This time my mother literally dropped the pan she was washing and came into the living room. My father who was reading the paper put it down and looked up. My younger brother who was crying stopped suddenly to watch the Empress. This time her message was clear, it was directed at me, or more so towards my kind, teenagers.

"To all of you who can actually process the words I am saying right now, you are warned. I know you are my enemy and I have found a way to suppress you. To all of who cannot actually process the words I am saying if there is a teenager in your house hold I urge you to lock down your house until one of my men can come and retrieve them. Thank you Pangea Ultima for your corporation until next time, I am Empress Maxas P. Jones your Empress of the World."

My entire family turned on me. They all tried to grab me and shove me into my room. I barely made it out of my house alive. Once in the street I noticed I was the only teenager outside. I was the only one who either made it out or tried to make it out. I pulled my hood up and shoved my hands in my pockets as I made my way down the street. I turned the corner not quite sure where I was heading when I was jumped.

Three adult men grabbed me from behind and started dragging me. I tried to get away but they were stronger than me. They dragged me back in the direction of my house we were about three houses away when they came out of the shadows. That was the last thing I remember before I blacked out.

Molly's Log:

We are the resistance or as the public call us, the rebels.

"_Word has spread that a group of teenagers are running amuck around the supercontinent. They refuse to follow our new wonderful Empress' lead. They have been seen attacking defenseless civilians, breaking into people's homes, and kidnapping children. These degenerates if spotted should not be approached, contact the MP immediately."_

Ruthless, degenerates running amuck. I like the sound of that.

Audrey's Log:

It was my job to watch over the boy while he slept. I must admit the boy was cute; he had short brown hair that spiked in the front and barely touched the tips of his ears and his collar. His skin was smooth and had a slight tan. He was about five eleven from what I could tell. He slept for a long time considering he wasn't knocked out. But considering that he had gone through a lot yesterday I let him sleep. When we rescued him he was wearing similar clothing to us, dark baggy jeans, a t-shirt, a dark brown hoody with skater shoes. Right away we could tell he was going to fit in nicely.

Molly, our leader, came in to check on him every now and again. This was odd for her considering she hadn't checked on the others.

At around sixteen or seventeen hours the boy stirred. He had bright blue-green eyes that made anyone want to smile. I told him that he was safe from the Empire here, because he look as if he was about to attack, which seemed to calm him down. He told me him name was Wesley and then asked to see the person in charge. I quickly called for Molly who then dismissed me from the room.

Wesley's Log:

I awoke in an all grey room; the only furniture was the bed in which I was laying and a chair which a girl, Audrey, was sitting in. My instincts were to fight and I feel as if she knew that because before I could do anything she told me I was safe. And that the Empire couldn't find us.

_ If the Empire hadn't captured me than who did?_

After that statement I had no choice but to ask Audrey if I could speak with the leader. She pulled a walkie-talkie from her dark jeans pocket.

She was wearing a strange outfit though I can only describe it as a Viking-tunic with a belt that held knives, a dark dusted brown riding cloak, with leather boots that had simple straps and gold buckles. But what caught my attention the most was her necklace, it was a triangle with an eye in the center.

With the walkie-talkie she called someone named Molly and waited. Seconds later another girl about the same age as Audrey came in, she looked so familiar.

_Why did she look familiar?_

The girl, Molly, dismissed Audrey and sat down. She wore a white tank top with the front of it pink which has silver "piping" and crosses I could also see her red bra straps. She wore black leggings tucked into brown high heeled combat boots. She had large gold double hooped earrings, a class ring on her right ring finger, she wore a gold cross necklace and a gold and silver heart necklace as well and a silver charm bracelet on her left arm; all of the charms were stars.

Her skin was a very pale white; her hair reached the middle of her back with half of it up in a messy bun. Her eyes were a pale blue which showed all of her worries.

She explained why we as a group were here and told me that if I wished to leave I was more than welcome, but she advised against it. She said that every place I went I would be hunted down until I conformed. When I told her I wanted to stay she smiled, got up, and left the room.

I went to follow her out the door but was stopped by Audrey. She told me to go back into the room and rest, that someone would retrieve me for dinner.

Molly's Log:

What are the rebels and how did they form?

We are a group of adolescents from the ages of thirteen to nineteen. We are unlike "normal" teenagers, something about us: our state of mind, our DNA, our way of life makes us immune to Empress Maxas' "charm". When she talks everyone listens, except the few here. We have joined together to form a group the public calls the rebels. It is our job to try and over throw the Empress and restore order to the supercontinent because no one else is strong enough.

Are we crazy?

I don't think so, we are different, we stand out, and because of this we must help those who cannot help themselves.

Will we succeed?

I don't know but one must keep a positive outlook on life when that one person is in charge of fifteen hopeful teens.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok last chapter I never thanked ****Corellin**** for the Character of Audrey, so thank you. I still need 7 Rebels but my Empire is full. **

**Thank you for reading MHM616**

Wesley's Log:

At about 6:30 pm Audrey came to my room and told me dinner was ready. She also told me that starting tomorrow I was expected to help out around the house.

It was odd though, I never considered this place to be a house. With the grey empty room I had assumed the building was made like an office, but once we walked down a hallway, up a set of stairs, and into what actually looked like a house. The stairs led into the kitchen – dining room. Audrey told me to sit on the bench near the table while we waited for the others. There were a total of sixteen places set at the table. Audrey and I sat near the head of the table and waited. A couple walked in holding hands. The boy was about six feet tall; he was thin with some muscles. He had short spiked brown hair with sideburns. He had a scar above his blue eyes. He was wearing long dark jeans with a t-shirt. His girlfriend was about five feet five inches, with super long black hair, and hazel eyes. She had a lot of bracelets on her arms, and was wearing a t-shirt that was a little too big and pants that just fit her.

Once they sat down across from us I learned their names were Isaac and Rowan. Shortly after them a young boy came into the room. He was about five foot eight; he had black hair and deep blue eyes. He wore a dark purple shirt and dark jeans. He sat as far away from us a possible and was very quiet.

After him another boy came in, he was about five eight with dark skin, black shaggy hair and dark brown eyes. He wore a red shirt and jeans and had a very welcoming personality. He sat down right next to me and introduced himself, his name was Liam and he told me that the distant boy's name was Marcus.

The food was already on the table but nobody reached for it. When Molly entered the room everyone looked, even Marcus who refused to look at anyone else. Their eyes followed her to the head of the table where she sat. She nodded and everyone dug in.

The dinner was bland but we were teenagers, who would expect more. What it lacked in taste was made up in the amount. I noticed that there were nine places empty and asked about the few that were missing.

Molly answered me; she said that there were some who chose not to eat like a family because they didn't join to become a family and others where away trying to find more like us. I then asked why Marcus was here if he didn't want to socialize. Her answer was somewhat blunt: Those who don't eat with us only got leftovers, if there were any.

After dinner Isaac, Rowan and I sat in the living room and talked. Isaac told me of their past before the Empress. Isaac has known Rowan for four years, they went to school together and he had helped her through many problems. He had a very stable family situation and voluntarily joined the rebel cause because he believed it was the right thing to do and he knew that in the long run it would help his family. He cares most in life about Rowan and his family: mom, dad, and two year old sister Fiona. He got very sick for several months about two years ago, and was in bed when his sister was born.

Every time Isaac mentioned his baby sister Rowan would look down at the floor trying hard not to make eye contact with anything. They asked me about my past, but I was quickly cut off when Molly came in and told us all to head to bed. We were going to have a busy day tomorrow.

Molly showed me to my new room; it was much nicer than the first. This room was a light blue with two windows, a closet, two dressers, a small television, a leather chair and a bed.

The next morning I was woken up at 7:30 am. And all we did was clean.

**I know this was a short chapter but I introduced a lot of characters. Thank you **

**Lightning4022**

**Time's Quill**

**And **

**Sprite-harvester**

**For your characters. **

**I hope to upload chapter 3 real soon. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to ****Corellin****, ****Zaquiop****, ****Time's Quill****, betteratbrawl7777, and ****Sorrygirl99**** f****or your characters in this chapter. **

**I hope to upload chapter 4 real soon. **

Molly's Log:

0700 – Wake up, shower and dress (Me)

0730 – Wake others (Me)

Start breakfast (Isaac)

0800 – Eat breakfast (All)

0900 – Clear table, and clean dishes (Audrey)

Dust (Marcus)

Vacuum (Rowan)

Mop (Wesley)

Organize (Me)

1200 – Start lunch (Marcus)

1230 – Eat lunch (All)

1300 – Clear table, and clean dishes (All)

1330 – Personal clean (clean rooms)

1700 – Start dinner (Rowan and Audrey)

1830 – Eat dinner (All)

1930 – Clear table, and clean dishes (Me)

Free time (All)

2100 – Quiet time (All)

2130 – Light out (All)

Wesley's Log:

Yesterday was the most work I have ever done, or at least that's how it felt. This morning was a whole different story. I woke up at 9:00 am on my own, showered, and got dressed before heading to the kitchen to make my own breakfast, then headed into the living room where I found Marcus and two other people I hadn't met. They introduced themselves as Emery and Clarck.

Emery had raven black hair and crimson red eyes. He wore plain jeans that were torn at the knees and tattered, a worn white t-shirt and dog tags. He also had hunting boots propped up on the coffee table, while he ate in front of the television. Clarck on the other hand had light brown shaggy hair with blue eyes. He wore a brown hoody and jeans with sneakers.

We sat with only the television to fill the silence. Empress Maxas took the stage but this time she wasn't alone, there were five other people with her.

Starting on the left she introduced them as Erik. He was about five foot nine; he had light blonde hair with dark blue eyes. He had a scar on his neck that looked as it was supposed to be there. He wore a white t-shirt under and unbuttoned black military jacket, with black military pants, and black combat boots.

Next to him was a girl named Claire. She was five eight with light caramel colored hair and dark grey eyes. She was wearing a black tank top with black leather pants along with black leather boots that looked like Audrey's but with silver buckles instead of gold.

Standing next to her was Madii, a girl about five three who has bleached blonde hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing a black warrior's dress and stood closer to Empress Maxas than any of the others.

Karlia was introduced after Madii. She was about five two with dark brown wavy hair, and brown eyes. She wore a black tank top and with black leather pants along with black style sneakers.

The last person to be introduced was Joseph. He was five six with brown hair that matched his brown eyes. He wore a white t-shirt under and a half black military jacket, with black military pants, and black combat boots. He never once took his eyes off of Maxas, who was a floor length tight black dress that had cheetah print at the breast and neck area.

"These five have been chosen to find the rebels and teach them new way of life everyone else has willingly accepted."

Willingly accepted? No one has accepted any of this willingly. But aside from that now we're being hunted? That's just great.

Molly's Log:

Our goal as "Rebels": to over throw Empress Maxas and restore order to Pangea Ultima.

Wesley's Log:

At dinner we told the others about what Empress Maxas had said, about how she was hunting us and who she was sending. When I described the girl named Claire, Audrey got up from the table and left the room. I followed after her to find out what was wrong.

Audrey's Log:

I came from a family of aristocrats. I had a younger sister named Claire who is now one of the Empress's elites. I ran away and haven't been heard from since. Now I'm 19 and part of the rebel group. I loved my sister very much, but now that I see Claire has joined the Empress, I can't help but hate her and love her at the same time. What am I going to do?


	4. Chapter 4

Wesley's Log:

We all woke with the smell of smoke, something was on fire. I grabbed my hoody and raced out of my room to find Audrey, Isaac and Rowan hurrying from their rooms. We headed for the door but were stopped by what, or who was outside. This fire was no accident. It was arson.

The Empresses goons were outside waiting for us to escape the fire so they could capture us, it would have worked too if Audrey hadn't heard her sisters voice. We turned back into the house and found Marcus and the others and headed for the basement door, hooping they didn't know about it.

We escaped through the basement and headed down the streets hoping fences and running through back yards. After a few houses we were in a park, we stopped to catch our breath and take a count. Audrey, Isaac, Rowan, Marcus, Emery, Clarck, and Liam were all here. Where was Molly? No one else seemed worried that she wasn't here; they must have all thought that she was still gone from the day before trying to find recruits. But I know she wasn't, I saw her come back late last night, or this morning. She was in the house during the fire and she was probably captured or killed.

Audrey's Log:

Wesley told us Molly had come back earlier than we had expected and that she had to have been in danger. But there was no way the elites would kill her, their job was to capture us for the Empress. But he wasn't satisfied with that answer and headed back to the house. We all tried to stop him but it was no use, he was gone too.

Wesley's Log:

I walked back to our burning house to find Molly unconscious and draped over one of the men's shoulders, Erik I think. They all turned when they heard me coming. They must have been shocked to see me. The other boy, Joseph I think his name was, approached me first. But I was not going to willingly go with them, that would be worst than suicide.

Joseph approached me as if he didn't expect a challenge, because her stumbled back and fell to the ground after one punch to the stomach. Claire and Karlia came at me together. They countered all of my blows and covered each other perfectly. They had been trained well, but they had one flaw; after every punch or kick their center of balance shifted. I used that to my advantage and the two girls fell one after the other.

Madii attacked next. Unfortunately for her, her outfit choice worked against her. The black flowing skirt that was open in the front was easily used to trip her. She joined the pile shortly, holding her ankle. Last but not least was Erik. He put Molly next to the pile of the fallen and charged at me. I'm not entirely sure what happen because it was just one move after another. I swore he would have killed me if Molly hadn't woken up just in time and bashed him over the head with a log. Erik fell to the ground in a crumpled heap and we ran off.

We got to the park but no one was there. They had all left. We started to walk down the street when she asked me why I came back. She was so quiet I wasn't entirely sure she spoke. When she stopped and looked at me I knew she had said something. So I gave her the most general answer I could think of: You're our leader. She shook her head and told me that wasn't the real reason.

She was right, I knew the real reason and apparently she did too. But why ruin a good thing; I'd only been a rebel for about a week. We walked in silence for awhile. Then out of nowhere she thanked me in that same quiet voice. Her voice was so cute when she whispered; it made her sound less like a leader and more like well a girl.

Then she did something unexpected, she kissed me on the cheek. I was stunned.


	5. Chapter 5

**ATTENTION ALL REBELS: there are still three, THREE spaces left so if you want to be a rebel send our writer MHM616 a PM and tell us who you are.**

Marcus' Log:

We couldn't wait around for two people that might never show up. After twenty minutes we decided to head for the backup house. Along the walk we met up with other rebels that hadn't been at the house during the fire.

Emery's Log:

I can't believe we left Wesley to get captured. We are horrible people. But I guess the ends justify the means. We may have lost Molly and Wesley but we found Cassandra, I mean Cassie, Eryn and Amanda.

Marcus' Log:

I hate Amanda. She's one of those blonde types, you know the ditzy, classic, popular girl, the rich, spoiled, judgmental valley girl. She's the girl that every jock wants to get with and every other ditzy girl wants to be around. She always wears a pink mini skirt that is just too darn short, with a top that is too revealing and pink, with high heels. She always wears jewelry, sunglasses and carries a purse.

_Its dark out why do you need sunglasses? Oh and high heels good idea you're sure to out run the Empire in those. One more thing… Why do you carry the purse it's not gonna help you win a fight. _

Emery's Log:

Eryn, Eryn Kirkland has short choppy blonde hair with black bangs and streaks. She has bright green eyes that are usually half closed; she is a sarcastic fun girl. She is street smart and perky, but also fierce and violent when needed. She wears a pair of dark, worn jeans and combat boots. A dark grey shirt with the Union Jack, and over it a black jacket with off-white, faux fur trim on the sleeves, hem, and hood. She's very protective of her jacket, and if someone touches, dirties it or ribs/tears it, she'll probably go a little insane on them. She also wears fingerless black gloves. She always has knives through her belt, in her boots, in the sleeves of her jacket; pretty much in every possible place she can hide them.

She had an older brother, Arthur, who she absolutely loved. They lived in a small apartment, and when the announcement came on, almost everyone in the apartment came after her. Her brother held them off long enough for her to escape, but he was captured. She desperately wants to find him. That's why when ever Molly asks for scouts she is the first to volunteer.

Clarck's Log:

The third girl we found was Cassandra, or Cassie. Cassie is your typical my way or the highway type of girl. She can't stand adults and how they think they're all great and mighty. She just wants to be herself, and not have to listen to them. She has straight brown hair that reaches below her shoulders, with light blue eyes. She also has a little scar on her left cheek. She wears jeans with a flowing shirt, and a bandana to keep her hair back. She also wears a locket that I think her brother gave her.

Cassie's brother is Fin; he has short brown hair in a crew cut with light blue eyes. Fin is orderly and must have everything under control. He can't stand it when something is out of place. He normally wears a black hoody and a pair of dark jean. You can always trust him with anything and he also knows how to keep a secret.

Cassie and Fin are twins. When Cassie was six, she started wanting to know what else the world was like. Her mother's servant, Harold, whipped her every time she went exploring and was caught. When they were younger, Fin and Cass were always together, just like now. When Maxas came on television she asked Fin to come with her and join the rebellion and he said that he would go with her and meet them. That day the two were made it out and found the other rebels.

Audrey's Log:

The three girls came and that was when I noticed something, or more like someone was missing. Cassie was alone, well not alone, alone but Fin was nowhere to be seen. She rushed up to me and cried into my chest.

Emery's Log:

Cassie cried into Audrey for a good twenty minutes. The way Audrey handled Cassie was beautiful, she was beautiful, wait what I mean was she handled Cassie, beautifully… Oh no, I already said that…

Apparently when Cassie and Fin had left to find more teens they ran into trouble and Fin ended up getting captured. Cassie said she didn't notice until it was too late. She said that she had made it down the street before she looked back to find nothing but empty road.

Cassie's Log:

We need to find Molly and we need her to do what she does best. We need her to think of a plan and rescue Fin, I need my brother.

We walked back towards the park hoping to locate Molly. After they told me that she had been captured and a boy named Wesley went to go and save her. I don't know this boy but I really hope he succeeded. She's our leader for a reason, she knows what she's doing and she knows how to get people to listen and follow… Just like Empress Maxas… Only Molly leads with kindness not with force.

**I MHM616 want to thanks everyone who have given me characters **

**Corellin, Lightning4022, Time's Quill, Zaquiop, Sprite-harvester, lalala445, i heart manga 89, betteratbrawl7777, and Sorrygirl99. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry this took so long to update. But when you start failing history parents kind of freak out. But I'm working on it, even if I am starting to lose interest in the story. Don't worry I will do my best to finish it, for the sake of the readers, Who I love and adore. So thank you to all who read and also who have given me characters.**

**I will try to update real soon and yes I know this is a super short chapter I wrote it before the history snafu and when I reread it I didn't remember where I was going with it so now I must rack my brain.**

**Thank you for you patience. MHM616 **

Wesley's Log:

Molly told me that we had a backup house for the rebels and that they would most likely head there. So that's where we headed.

After walking for awhile we saw a large group heading towards us. We were in deep trouble. Molly grabbed my hand, but something about the way she touched me made my hand go numb, it wasn't a bad feeling but still different. She pulled me into the nearby bushes and we waited for the group to pass. She was still holding my hand when they did walk by. The second they passed I heard a voice, a voice I'd heard before, but there were other voices I didn't recognize. She sprang up and the whole group jumped. Liam even threw a punch that was blocked by Molly.

The girl called Cassie jumped on Molly and hugged her, there were tears streaming down her face. She was crying the whole time she was supposed to be explaining what had happened. I didn't understand any of it but Molly apparently got the whole story because she told us that we had to act to get the others back. And we had to act fast.

Molly's Log:

We arrived at the house at 0800 hours. I prepped the team and we moved out.

Liam's Log:

Molly split us into three groups, team Alfa, team Bravo, and team Omega. She was in charge of team Omega while I was put in charge of team Alfa. Team Bravo's leader was Audrey.

My team, Alfa, was me, Marcus, Clarck, and Amanda.

Team Bravo consisted of Audrey, Isaac, Rowan, and Cassie.

And Molly's team, Omega, had Molly, Wesley, Emery, and Eryn.

Team Alfa's job was recon. We had to find out where our men were being held. Team Bravo's job was to find and in, a way to get them, and a way out. Team Omega's job was the actual extraction.

Our job was a success. We found out that the others were being held in the basement of a very popular club that Empress Maxas visited regularly. The place was called Power Trip. The club was two territories away from the western territory. If we traveled all through the night we would be there in twenty two hours.

Bravo team used holograph maps to find axis points in and out of the club as we walked. It took us twice as long to get to the town with the club because Amanda kept complaining about her feet hurting. Well that's what you get for wearing heels.

Anyways it took us twice as long thanks to all the complaining, but we made it. Now all we need is to get in get the prisoners and get out.


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope you like this chapter I worked really hard on it. And I want to thank all of you for all of your reviews and the fact that you are still reading.**

**Love, MHM616**

Wesley's Log:

We arrived at the Power Trip in the late afternoon. The club was just starting to let people in. While we were waiting we over heard that Maxas herself was going to be their tonight. After about three hours we decided it was time to make our move. Molly lead us to the back of the building where we found the door open just enough that if you weren't looking for it you wouldn't have noticed.

We entered the club and it was fantastic, I can see why Maxas likes this place so much. It had dim lighting like most clubs with black lights and strobe lights. Everything was either black white or neon colored. It kind of burned the eyes a bit.

We made our way through the club. We had to find a way into the VIP lounge. That was the only way to get to the door that led down to the prisoners. Unfortunately Maxas' goons were in the lounge, Madii, Karlia, Claire, Erik, and Joseph, so Molly and I had to stay behind.

Eryn's Log:

We had to leave Molly and Wesley behind because we would have been made if they came. So Emery and I made our way into the lounge. It wasn't very hard to get past them all, it was like they were under a trance because when we started talking to them all they did was "no" us to death. They didn't even try to stop us from entering.

On the way through the lounge I started getting thirsty so I grabbed a cup of what everyone else was drinking and took a sip.

Emery's Log:

I got to the door and looked back to make sure Eryn was there. She wasn't. I looked through the crowd only to find her on a table dancing with a drink in her hand. I coaxed her down and tried to explain to her that we had a mission. But instead of snapping out of it she told me I was cute and tried to kiss me. I didn't have time for this.

I left Eryn in the lounge and made my way to the door that led down stairs. The stairwell and hallway that followed was extremely dark. The only reason I knew I was going the right direction was because there was light coming out from under a door at the end of the hallway. It was locked.

I did my best to pick the lock but after what felt like twenty minutes I kicked the door in and found our missing rebels, Fin, Alrissa, Nico, and Astrid.

When I approached them they all cringed with fear. I removed their blind folds and they completely relaxed. I untied Fin first and he helped until the others.

Fin was Cassie's twin brother. He had straight brown hair in a crew cut, with light blue eyes. He was wearing a black shirt, and black jeans, with black sneakers.

Both Alrissa and Astrid hugged me, but when I asked if they were ok they all shied away from the question. On that note I led them back to the club. I grabbed Eryn as we passed her and tossed her over my shoulder. We found Molly and Wesley waiting eagerly for us and headed for the back door, but of course we didn't get there.

Wesley's Log:

Emery approached us with Eryn on his shoulder and four teens behind him, two girls and two boys. Alrissa had a long black messy braid going down her back, with dark green eyes, and a scar under her left eye. She wore a white long sleeve shirt with a blue star where her heart is with green denim tights and high-heeled white boots.

Astrid had dark brown hair and light green eyes. She wore ripped dark grey jeans with a ripped black short sleeve shirt and long dark purple fingerless gloves. Her hair was a mess.

The boy named Nico had jet black hair that falls past his ears and has bangs that partially cover his eyes, dark brown, almost black-looking eyes. He wore black jeans with a slim black belt, and a black long sleeved shirt and black jacket he also wore black boots.  
>Eryn snapped out of her stupor so we had Emery put her down so she could walk, but that was a mistake. The moment her feet touched the ground it was a nonstop brawl. She attacked Emery first, and because none of us saw it coming he took the full kick to the stomach. Once that happened everyone in the club was upon us. There was no escaping from this club. We were doomed<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for sticking with me even though I'm struggling to keep up. I keep trying and trying but I keep losing interest. But for you the readers I will keep going. So thank you for reading and being patient. And a special thank you to ****Wings Eternal**** for their character.**

Emery's Log:

From the ground I saw we were surrounded. We were doomed. Then out of nowhere a girl jumps into our circle. She was wearing a trench coat with red lining and a wolf symbol on the back and black combat boots. She punched and kicked her way through the crowd helping us escape. The second I was through the back door she was captured. I went to chase after her but was stopped by Molly.

Molly told me there was no way to save her. She wasn't one of us and she wasn't one of them. We can't help someone we can't trust.

She saved our lives how can we not trust her?

We found an abandoned house and made it our home, temporarily. But that night I had to do something that was not accepted by Molly or those who followed her every word. I had to save that girl.

The next day I went back to the club, while the others slept, this time I used the front door, no one questioned me. I made my way to the VIP lounge where the Empress's guards were. The weird thing was they too were asleep. I tiptoed around them and went to the basement. There I found the girl tied up and blind folded. I untied her and noticed that her eyes were two different colors. She had short brown hair with blonde highlights, too. Her name was Deziree.

Then something unexpected happened.

We turned to leave but there was someone at the top of the stair case blacking the door. I heard her laugh and knew right away it was Empress Maxas, but something about her presence and her shadow made her too familiar in a personal way.

Before we could even see her face we were knocked out cold.

Molly's Log:

I can't believe he left. That deserter. If I had half a mind I'd kill him, but I'm better than that. I don't kill people for no good reason…

Actually I don't kill at all.

I decided to go down to the club, and made my way to the basement staircase. I saw Emery holding the other girl's hand leading her to the door. I couldn't help but laugh, he actually thought he could save her on his own.

**I must apologize to all of you who gave me characters that I haven't really used much. I'm very sorry, it's not that I don't like the characters it's just hard to keep track of so many and give them all backgrounds that come into play. I now know that the next story I write will have a lot less characters. Thank you for reading and hopefully for your understandingness. MHM616**


	9. Chapter 9

**I have a strong feeling you are not going to like the ending but I had to do it. And I'm sorry that not everyone gets the background or foreground story they deserve. I couldn't do them justice. Thank you for following this story to the end and I hope you will read those stories yet to come.**

**MHM616**

Maxas' Log:

It was a shame really; they all had such high hopes. Most of them just wanted the world to be the way it was. Others were fighting for something or someone they loved. And Wesley, poor sweet Wesley, he had no idea what he had gotten himself into. Both with the Rebels and with their leader.

I had no choice, they made me do it.

But I'm getting ahead of myself.

Where were we? Ah right Emery and Deziree were at the bottom of the basement staircase. They saw me at the top and just froze. It was kind of cute really; he was holding her hand to guide her out of her "jail". The first thing I had to do was put them out of commission, so I gassed them, it knocked them straight out. The second thing I had to do was go to the Rebel's new base and bring them to their little friend.

Molly's Log:

I raced back to the hideout to get the others. We had to help Emery and that girl. I convinced them all to come with me, no questions asked. I even convinced Isaac to carry Eryn, who was passed out just like all of Maxas' guards.

We arrived at the club with no confrontation. I led them to the basement. I gave Wesley a real kiss before he walked down the stairs. But then before I could walk down the stairs the girl named Madii woke up. She gestured for me to follow her so I did without question; I mean she was half asleep if I really needed to I could easily beat her in a fight.

Maxas' Log:

After I changed Madii and I headed back to the basement, where before descending the stairs I woke the others. I knew there was going to a fight, although I was hoping there wouldn't be.

Wesley's Log:

She descended the stairs with five other people behind her. The five people were Maxas' guards.

_Had she been captured? _

_Should we prepare to fight? _

_Why was she wearing a dress? _

Then everything fell into place. We'd been played.

From the very beginning we never stood a chance. She said the word and we were all restrained. Where the other people came from I will never know.

The first time Empress Maxas showed herself in person was the last time we ever looked at her as our leader.

_Empress Maxas P. Jones was our rebel leader Molly. _

Molly's Log:

It's true the rebels never stood a chance but one thing I had never planned for was Wesley. Somehow he made his way not only into the rebel family but also under my skin. In the time I knew him he was more in my head than "Maxas" was.

I knew from a young age that I had a power over adults and young children and that I wanted more from my life, but I never in a million years thought I would rather fight the government than be the government. I was always the one in charge, no matter what, and I never wanted that to change. But who knew I would rather be in charge of a small group than in charge of the whole world.

With the world at my finger tips I could have anything, but now I don't want that… But it's too late now. What's done is done and there is no going back. I offered them all high positions in the government; they were my friends after all, but none of them wanted anything to do with me.


	10. Chapter 10

**I know I'm uploading this the same day as the other chapter but I felt I just had to make this its own.**

**MHM616**

Maxas' Log:

So there was only one thing to do, brainwash them. I don't mind living a double life if it means being happy and keeping my friends.

So what if my relationship with Wesley isn't entirely true, no relationship is.

So what if Emery and Audrey never remember their feelings for each other. If it was true love they would.

And so what if Rowan, who cuts herself daily never, gets the courage to tell Isaac about his daughter. She still remembers; I made sure of that.

Fin and Cassie are together and that's all that they care about. And every rebel still thinks they are fighting the government. If only they knew they were fight for me, not against me.


End file.
